


We'll Find A Way

by diamondhana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Caring Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Depressed Sam Winchester, Episode: s14e05 Nightmare Logic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Wincest, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondhana/pseuds/diamondhana
Summary: Dean's had enough of Sam beating himself up and not sleeping, so he decided to do something about it





	We'll Find A Way

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this after watching episode 5. All I could think about was poor Sammy, and how he wasn't sleeping. Also, I love Bobby, but seriously hated what he said to Sam. So, this is my fix-it!

Sam sighed, staring at his phone. Ever since he had sent out the warning about the hunter traps, his phone had been blowing up about hunters that had gone missing. Guess he just had to add that to the growing list of his failures. 

Sam reflected on what Bobby had told him. He knew that Bobby had only been lashing out, but he had struck the truth. Sam wasn’t a great leader, he was just a convenient one. In fact, he was surprised that Dean hadn’t taken over by now. Everybody knew that Dean would’ve done a better job than him.

He snorted. Even when he wanted to be good at hunting, he just wasn’t.

“Sam?” 

Sam looked up, startled, to see his brother standing in the doorway. “What are you doing up?”

“I could ask you the same thing. It’s 3 in the morning man, come to bed.” Dean tried to hide the concerned look on his face, but Sam saw right through him. 

“I don’t have time for sleep Dean!” Sam snapped. “Every minute I sleep, that’s another hunter that’s captured or dead because of me!”

“Woah!” Dean put his arms up. “Time out! Since when is every single hunter in the world your responsibility?”

“I’m supposed to be a leader. Leaders don’t sit around waiting for people to die!” Sam glared at Dean through bloodshot eyes.

A look of understanding crossed Dean’s face. “This is about what Bobby said earlier isn’t it? Sammy, he didn’t mean it. He was just in a bad place and lashed out at the nearest person.”

“I know that, but what he said was the truth. If I was a great leader, I would have saved you sooner. I would have never let Maggie get hurt. You can look at it from any angle Dean, but it’s my fault.” Sam explained. 

“Uh uh, no way are we playing the blame game. If I’m not allowed to blame myself for what Michael did, you aren’t allowed to blame yourself about things that were out of your control. And Sammy, you’re the best damn hunter and leader anybody could have. Everybody makes mistakes Sam, but you saved Maggie. You saved me.”

Sam tried to protest, but Dean barrelled on. “Also, this not eating and not sleeping crap stops now. I tried to give you some space, but I’m not about to let you kill yourself. From now on, you get at least 5 hours of sleep and eat 2 meals a day, or I’m not letting you hunt.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me? Last time I checked Dean, I’m a grown man, not a kid. And besides, you need to focus on yourself. Don’t worry about me.”

“Let’s get one thing clear Sammy. I will never not worry about you. Have you even met me?” Dean questioned. “And the way I look after myself is by looking after you. So please, just let me take care of you?” Dean started at Sam intensely. 

There was a long stretch of silence, before Sam finally groaned. “Fine, but you are definitely not stopping me from hunting.”

“I’ll take what I can get. Now please, get some sleep.” Dean grabbed Sam’s hand and hauled him up. “You haven’t slept in our bed since I got back. My memory foam misses you.” Dean leered at him.

Sam rolled his eyes, but smiled in spite of himself. “I guess I can help you boost its memory.”

“That’s what I like to hear!” Dean took off in the direction of bedroom. “Last one there is the small spoon!”

Sam smiled to himself as he took off after Dean. They would find a way. They always did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you guys enjoyed! Kudos and Comments are appreciated:)


End file.
